Once In A Blue Moon
by Roll.EXE
Summary: Yet again, things seem normal for Lan, late as usual, getting in trouble.. But there's one thing he didn't expect. A rigged "Battle Tourney" has been set up, and Lan's been selected to go. And a new group of strange things begin happening to him...
1. A letter and some arguments

Once in a Blue Moon

Chapter 1

Note from Roll: Probably as crap as the title. It's my first Megaman fanfic. Not too many flames, please? (puts on flame-proof suit)  
"Lan.."

"Give me a minute or two more, Megaman."

"You're almost late you idiot, you've got 5 minutes left before school starts!"

"Ugh, why do you have to remind me.."

"I could always sing that song you hate so much..."

Megaman grinned. He knew this would definitely wake Lan up.

And it did. Lan jumped out of bed and quickly put his clothes on.

"Megaman, please don't sing that, whatever you do."

"Okay Lan, but in a couple of minutes you're gonna be so late and Ms. Mari's gonna kill you."

Lan groaned and took the PET off his desk. He dashed down the stairs as fast as he could, grabbed his shoes, and sat down quickly to tie them. His mom noticed and stopped him.

"Lan, a letter came for you. Aren't you going to read it?"

Lan snatched the letter out of her hands and continued to tie his shoes.

"Late. I'll read it later. Gonna be so dead if I don't hurry."

He jumped up and ran out of the door holding all his stuff in one arm.

"So late, so late.."

Lan slipped through the school gates and shoved everything in his bag.  
"Lan.."

"What now, Megaman? I'm almost late!!"

"You still have 10 minutes left..."

"What?!"

Megaman went slightly red.

"I just told you that you were late so you'd get up. You're so lazy, Lan!"

Lan shoved the PET back in his pocket and stood around anyway. There wasn't really anything he could do for ten straight minutes..

Dex interrupted his thoughts by nudging him on the shoulder quite hard.  
"Dex?"

Dex nodded.

"Did Gutsman pull the 'you're almost late' trick on you too?"  
"Nah. He was making an awful lotta noise so I just woke up. Then he reminded me I had ta go to school, so I came here anyway."

Lan sighed. Gutsman woke Dex up by accident and that was probably less annoying than Megaman's "almost late" trick.

Yai walked past Lan as if he was invisible. Lan pulled a face at her, and then she turned around and noticed him.

"Just my luck," Lan growled under his breath. "Trust Yai to notice me just after I'd pulled a face."

Yai looked sarcastically at Lan. "Oh, Lan. I never noticed you pulling a face behind my back." Then she got up and went over to another area of the playground.

Lan sighed. Wonderful. "One person mad at me, one person here who's not mad. What's gonna happen when Mayl arrives?"

"Hey Lan!"

That was Mayl. He decided he'd better not say anything to her if he wanted to spare his life.

"Lan? Aren't you talking to me?"

Uh oh. All downhill from here.

"Oh well. Maybe I'll just hang around with Yai." Mayl walked off in a huff.

"Nnngh..."

"Lan!! Why didn't you say anything to her?!"

"I didn't want to seem like an idiot, Megaman!"

The bell rang just at that moment. Megaman sighed.

"Looks like you better go in, Lan."

Lan sighed and boredly slouched inside. Could today possibly get worse?

Note from Roll: Didya like it? Hate it? Think I should give up fanfiction altogether? R&R please!


	2. It's all downhill from here!

Once in a Blue Moon

Chapter 2

Note from Roll: Okay, thanks to Webbuilder for pointing out my lack of descriptiveness. I'll try better this time... Oh yeah, and sorry for any of my crappy spelling mistakes...

Ms. Mari took the register. Lan payed no attention and began wondering about how on earth he was going to survive today. He didn't notice he was being asked if he was present.

That is, until Megaman hissed angrily at him, "Lan you doofus! Did you notice Ms. Mari's asking if you're here?"

"Here!" Lan quickly said, then went back to thinking.

He couldn't pay attention to anything at all until Ms. Mari asked him another question.

Since Lan wasn't even listening, he dazedly gasped out, "2000?" which (luckily for him) turned out to be the right answer. Ms. Mari frowned and sighed, but continued on talking about history anyway.

Lan was still daydreaming about something when the bell rang, bringing him crashing out of his thoughts (and his chair), and onto the floor like a sack of bricks.

Ms. Mari sighed again, looking more frustrated than he'd ever seen her.

"It's recess Lan. Go outside and hang around with your friends,"

Lan was so happy to be getting outside at last that he didn't even hear Ms. Mari add,

"For my sanity's sake."

As soon as he got outside, Lan realised just how bad everything was. Yai was standing over in a corner with a group of girls (they must have been friends he wasn't introduced to). Mayl caught his eye by accident, over in a corner on her own, but as soon as Lan noticed she made a rude gesture and went back to ignoring him.

He sighed. "Dex is probably off doing something else. Wish I hadn't acted like such an idiot this morning!" He plonked himself down in a corner and wondered just how horrible the rest of his day would be. Megaman whispered loudly to Lan, trying to catch his attention.

"Lan! Remember that letter you got this morning?"

Lan sighed again.

"I'll open that later, Megaman! Right now, I don't want to even think about it. Today's been bad enough already..."

Megaman gave up. There was no point trying to make Lan notice in a mood like this.

Then the bell for going back in rang. Lan walked quietly back into school, his sense of dread hanging in his mind like an iron weight.

Note from Roll: Was this better than the last chapter? Any mistakes? Anything I missed? Just R & R!


End file.
